


Every Inch

by fedaykin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Hux is pleased, Hux literally fucks Kylo into some state of shock, Hux wants and Hux gets, Kylo loses the ability to speak, Kylux - Freeform, Look man, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Hux, i don't know how to tag so help me out, small reference to bicepbite2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren jerked up, tugging at the restraints. The deep moan was music to Hux’s ears. Each pectoral was explored, so distinct but so soft beneath his lips. Hux realized that he could happily spend his life memorizing each scar, dip, mole and freckle on the body below him.</p><p>----</p><p>General Hux is tired of their quick fucks and schedules some time to really explore the body of his Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a monster. But damn, I enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I ain't got no beta, so sorry for any errors. There's only so many times I can skim this. It's also almost 3 am. I can barely remember how to spell my own name.)

* * *

**[I am going to taste every inch of your skin.]**

**[2300]**

General Hux admired the hazy green atmosphere of the planet they orbited for a beat more, before turning and staring across the bridge. His piercing graze settled on the Master Kylo Ren, engaged in a quiet conversation with one of his subordinates, some knight Hux hadn’t yet learned the name. Their naming either made sense or it was indiscernible. Kylo was their master, but his name had no origin that indicated as much. Others, he could gather, implied a sniper, or a rogue, or a brute, through some various language.

What caught his attention was seeing Kylo check his datapad, trilling to signal a new message. From this distance, Hux could not tell how the conversation faired, but he gathered from the nameless knight moving his head down to Ren’s datapad and to his mask, that Ren had suddenly cut off during a thought. The smugness Hux felt was almost palatable. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, a small smirk making its appearance. Ren was frozen for a time before lifting his head again to his companion, some sort of exchange underway, before the other moved along, leaving the bridge.

A chrome-rimmed face turned towards him. Hux still smirked at the tall figure across the room. It was a silent exchange, but Hux was confident that Ren had received his message loud and clear. Especially when Ren awkwardly lumbered out the door, almost knocking over an unfortunate Ensign.

* * *

 

 

Ren would arrive early. He always did. _Was it the anticipation?_ Ren was not known to be patient and Hux vaguely wondered if the knight ever actually did anything during working hours. Or if his mission was to flit around the edges of command, unsettling all personnel he encountered.

Hux was clad in only his dress uniform trousers and boots. He reclined on a loveseat in his parlor, one leg up to hang off the back, his face engaged in a datapad, flicking through various notes. The casualness of his demeanor would certainly catch Ren off guard.

**[2252]**

Hux heard his door being keyed for entry. Only one person aside from Hux knew the code. Only one person would be bold enough to enter without any preamble. His guest had arrived.

Ren swept in. Hux saw the flowing robes and the glinting mask from his peripherals. _Always the dramatic._

Hux felt pleasure in seeing Ren freeze in his stride, perhaps startled by Hux’s attire? Or lack thereof. Either way, Ren was just lumbering at the door.

“You’re early,” Hux mumbled disinterestedly. “You are quite a desperate creature.”

Ren did not respond. Hux sighed.

“Go take a shower,” Hux drawled. He turned his gaze to the knight and raised a brow. “I’m serious when I say every inch.”

Ren hesitated a moment. Hux, having worked on becoming an expert in Ren’s body language, heard the hitch in Ren’s breathing, a faint click from the modulators. He could now see the base arousal.

Hux turned back to his work, still remaining aloof as he edited another portion of his notes. Ren stalled a moment longer before tentatively walking to the fresher, a soft hiss and clang as Ren left his helmet on a table.

Once Hux heard the luxury of running water, he sat up and double checked his preparations. Making sure everything he would need was at his fingertips.

* * *

 

Ren was gone for near twenty minutes. Hux sat in a chair at the corner of his bed, still only dressed from the waist down, his feet propped up.

Wearing only a towel at his waist, Ren appeared in the doorway, droplets of water covering his chest, his dark hair dripping onto the floor. And he had a dumb smirk on his face.

“Do you even know how to properly dry yourself?” Hux wanted to convey more irritation in his face and tone, but this insufferable idiot before him always beat through his resolve. Hux was determined to not fail. He had plans.

Kylo wasn’t helping as he removed the towel, revealing every inch of that skin, and slowly drying himself, ruffling his hair even more. Old bruises littered his shoulders and neck, a bite mark at his collarbone and his bicep.

Hux fought back a tremor as he watched, his cock stirring between his thighs. Hux had been anticipating this moment for weeks. Their schedules had been incompatible for several months. Missions, work, a desperate need for sleep; quick fucks were the norm. They were all quite enjoyable, but Hux was ready to take his time. He wouldn’t let Ren tempt him into rushing.

Hux took a deep breath and stood. “Lay on the center of the bed.” He kept his face impassive, but there was no denying the hunger in his eyes.

It would be a lie to say Kylo wasn’t intrigued. The message earlier in the day had startled him. It was not very often that someone could surprise him so thoroughly and it was seemed so uncharacteristic of Hux, that had he not seen him smiling on the bridge, Ren would have thought someone was playing a joke on him.

So, Ren remained silent and climbed into the bed, so curious and so eager, half hard thinking about what could be waiting for him. He sat up on his elbows.

Hux admired the sight before him and knelt to open a small crate at his feet, retrieving a long swatch of red silken cloth. He clasped it tightly in his right hand before crawling up the bed, hovering over Ren’s body as he shuffled up until he straddled his bare hips. Hux repressed a vague sensation that demanded he take his boots off if he was going to be on the bed, but the lust in Ren’s dark eyes drew him out of his thoughts. _It’s such a pity that I won’t see those._

He grasped the cloth in both hands, raising it to Ren’s face, gently pressing it to cover Ren’s eyes. Hux leaned down and licked at Ren’s lips, barely tasting as he tied the cloth in the back. He lightly gripped Ren’s head and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring teeth and tongue, receiving hums of approval in response. Hux pressed harder, placing a hand on Ren’s chest and pushing him back. Ren’s mouth tried desperately to reach out, but Hux was sitting back up.

He stared at the blinded face below him, tracing a jawline, tucking hair behind an ear, feeling the bones of Ren’s brow, following a nose, resting his finger in the perfect U shape that framed Ren’s top lip. A warm tongue slowly reached out to touch Hux’s fingers before licking a bottom lip and pulling it into a soft bite. Hux traced the damp lip, feeling down to the muscular and bruised neck, pressing on the marks, receiving small gasps in response.

Hux felt along a strong arm, working his way to a wrist. He took his free hand pulled out a binder that was hidden amongst the sheets. He secured that arm and Ren turned his head, lightly tugging at the restraint, testing his range of motion. Hux fastened the other arm and climbed off the bed to catch the ankles.

Hux admired his handiwork. Ren, naked, blindfolded, arms and legs tied down by fasteners that wrapped underneath the mattress. Spread out like a buffet.

Hux could tell that Ren was searching for him, listening intently, perhaps using the Force to guess his location.

The only thing on Hux’s mind was _where to start?_

The hip bone. Hux walked to the right side of the bed and climbed on, licking and nipping at the dip that separated thigh and abdomen. Ren hissed and thrusted his hips up. Hux framed those hips and held them down while he licked his way closer and closer to Ren’s hardening cock. It was twitching up with each nip Hux gave, then smacking down into a sticky patch of precome. This was to be Hux’s home base, as it were. He couldn’t resist making a wet stripe up Ren’s length, it jerked up to follow the tongue, allowing Hux to easily take it into his mouth without using his hands.

One quick bob and Hux released it, Ren nearly sobbed at the loss.

Hux worked his way up up to Ren’s navel, a soft tongue dipping in briefly, before tracing each line of Ren’s abdomen with soft kisses. A beautiful grid of strength. He spent some time worshipping the serratus, the powerful muscles that reached around from the back, spreading its fingers to Ren’s ribs, so well defined. Hux found a nipple, taking it between his teeth, sucking hard. Ren jerked up, tugging at the restraints. The deep moan was music to Hux’s ears. Each pectoral was explored, so distinct but so soft beneath his lips. Hux realized that he could happily spend his life memorizing each scar, dip, mole and freckle on the body below him. Hux lapped at the other nipple, earning a whine in response. He could tell how much Ren wanted to rip his hands from the restraints. But that’s what made this so perfect; Ren could easily escape, but he didn’t. If anything, Hux felt himself grow even harder at the knowledge that Ren had some self control.

Hux gently sucked at the bridge between arm and chest, and Ren jerked away, a smile on his lips. _My Knight is ticklish_. Hux moved along, sucking at a bicep, and he couldn’t resist the urge. He drew back his lips and bit hard at the muscle. He could feel the arm tense beneath his teeth, Ren crying out, his back arching off the bed, but the restraints prevented him from escaping. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but Hux could already see the area blossoming in faint purples.

He continued on to the crease of an elbow. Hux eyed the cubital vein, so blue and prominent, he had to resist from tearing into the soft skin. A suck and a hard nip were all he could give. Only slow kisses until he reached a covered wrist, soft sucks at a palm that spread open for him, drawing each finger into his mouth, reminding Ren what he could do if he had something else on his tongue in place of the fingers.

As Hux's mouth traveled along, Ren squirmed his entire body, except where that mouth was; Ren wanted to savor every sensation he was being given. His body tensed and relaxed, again and again and again, as he pulled at the restraints, eager for more contact. If he threw his hips up just right, his leaking cock would brush against the body above him, before gravity pulled him down.

"Ah!" Ren yelped. Strong hands held down his hips as sharp teeth latched onto the soft skin of his shoulder. He arched up into the pain, he could hear the sound of stitches popping from the bonds at his limbs, he could feel a tongue swirling in the middle of the molten sensation of teeth, he could smell the blood and the soft scent of soap from Hux.

"Pfassk, Hux, please!" He begged and struggled for contact on his cock.

The bite lessened to a sting, and Ren felt hot breath in his ear.

“Behave yourself.” A nip on Ren’s earlobe. “I’m not finished with you, Kylo.” A tongue tracing the shell. “You don’t want me to stop, do you? Just leave you here?”

“ _No,_ no, no, _please_ , Hux, no!” A soft kiss was pressed to Ren’s lips.

A bite to Ren’s bottom lip. “Then behave.”

Suddenly, Hux’s mouth was back on Ren’s hips, following the dip to Ren’s balls, sucking gently and rolling them with his tongue. Instead of bucking his hips, Ren fisted his hands tightly in the sheets, a high pitched whine sounding in his throat. Hux hummed with approval, sucking dark marks into Ren’s inner thigh.

A mole near Ren’s knee earned gentle kisses, the back of his knee met a strong nip, the contours of his calf were traced with a tongue, the arch of his foot received a light suck, a light peck at a toe.

Hux drew back again to admire the body before him. Ren was starting to hyperventilate, his hands were colorless from gripping his restraints in an iron grip. The red blindfold was darkening with sweat at Ren’s temples and tiny rivulets of blood had mingled with the sweat at his shoulder, spreading out in fine tendrils and onto the bed beneath.

Hux shuddered and climbed off the bed. He was overheated. He removed his remaining clothes, making deliberate noises for the blinded man in front of him, so he would know exactly what was happening, what his eyes were missing. Ren’s cock jumped.

“Oh, Kylo, if only you could see yourself right now. I’m not even close to finished with you. You’re a breathtaking disaster. Did you know that I’m touching myself right now?” Hux paused to give his cock a few tugs, using the slickness of his own precome to make soft wet sounds for Ren to hear. Ren whimpered.

“I’ve wanted you like this, but we haven’t had the time,” Hux grinned. He dug into the crate again and threw a bottle of lubricant near Ren’s feet. “Now, all we have is time.”  

Hux walked around to suck the fingers of the previously neglected arm. As he clambered back onto the bed, he bit the meaty part of Ren’s thumb, his pace faster, his sucks rougher, his bites stronger, working his way up Ren’s neck, and shoving his mouth against the other’s. Hux fully straddled Ren and ground their hips together. Ren was almost sobbing and his biceps trembled from fatigue, still tugging at his restraints.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful like this,” Hux whispered against Ren’s gasping lips.

Hux moved down again, teasing Ren’s nipples with his tongue, taking them between his lips and tugging. Further down still, Hux found the wet patch of precome that Ren had accumulated. With broad strokes, Hux slowly lapped it up, cleaning the smooth skin, and Ren was most certainly crying.

Pleased with himself, Hux drifted lower still, exploring the other inner thigh. There were very faint yellow bruises scattered about and Hux couldn’t resist painting the area again. He created a constellation of purpling marks between moles and freckles, and in a clear patch, Hux bit down hard enough to break the skin.

“Hux! Hux, I- I don’t want to come, but - but I might, please, Hux, I’m close, oh, Hux, no,” Ren was frantically rambling, trying to twist away, his words just a long stream of nonsense.

Hux swallowed hard at the figure beneath him. His patience was shattering.

He swiftly sat up and removed the restraints from each ankle, before throwing Ren’s knees over his shoulder. Without delay, Hux licked the puckered hole in front of him. He pressed a hard tongue at the sensitive skin, swirling and sucking. Ren’s voice became panicked and Hux reached up to squeeze hard at the base of Ren’s cock.

Without stopping his attentions, Hux blindly felt around for the lubricant he has tossed up earlier. As his fingers closed around the bottle, he hummed in anticipation, vibrating his lips against Ren. Hux’s own cock was dripping, his hips unconsciously grinding into the fabric, his mind starting to shatter like Ren’s body. He pulled back and uncapped the bottle, pouring the cold liquid directly on Ren and then more on his fingers. 

He couldn’t wait. Hux pressed one finger in as far as he could, pumping, stretching, searching. Ren’s moan was loud and desperate. Hux worked in a second finger. The minutes felt like a lifetime of torture for them both. Longer still, he worked a third finger into the opening and finally found what he was looking for and brushed his fingers against Ren’s prostate.

“No, wait wait wait, Hux, I need you, I need you to fuck me, please, just fuck me!”

Hux couldn’t say no to that.

He shifted up, slicking his length and pressing his tip against Ren’s entrance. In a slow, fluid motion, Hux slid inside inch by inch, until he was firmly seated.

Hux leaned over Ren’s body, releasing one arm and then the other, and untying the blindfold.

Ren’s eyes were frantic and full of tears. Hux barely had time to admire them, before two hands gripped the back of his head, pulling and smacking his teeth against the others. Hux squeaked in surprise and softened the kiss, moaning into Ren’s mouth.

Ren impatiently ground his hips up, drawing a shudder from Hux. With a growl, Hux started a steady pace, rolling his hips, making Ren turn his head to gasp for air.

Hux worked on making each thrust smooth and deep, aiming for Ren’s prostate. At this point, Hux was certain that Ren was no longer speaking Basic.

Each movement of his hips sent a jolt of pleasure to his spine, almost painfully unbearable. He spied that bite on Ren’s neck. He latched on again, unclotting the wound, deepening the tears in the flesh.

“Hux, you feel so good, don’t stop, don’t stop, right there, pfassking hell, please.” It was a steady stream of desire from the broken man underneath Hux.

He snapped his hips harder and harder, feeling his release building, he reached a hand to Ren’s cock, stroking roughly in tandem.

His pace quickened and Hux whimpered into a bloody shoulder, clenching his teeth so hard, Hux actually felt a gush of blood.

Ren screamed his release, come spurting on their chests. Ren was so deliciously tight and trembling, Hux rode the sensation for a few more thrusts before coming deep inside, burying his face in Ren’s dark hair. 

It had been so good, Ren had been so good. Despite the weariness in his limbs, Hux anticipated doing this again, contemplating setting an alarm so he would only sleep long enough to recover. His breathing evened and he relaxed into the warm body below him. 

Ren didn’t stop trembling.

“Kylo?” Hux lifted his head to look at the man beneath him. Ren was a mess. It was comical and arousing. Ren’s hair was plastered all over his face with sweat, his eyes were red and unfocused with tears still streaming down, a bit of mucous dripping out a nostril, his mouth open and panting.

Hux broke into a huge grin and laughed. “Shall I call medbay?”

Ren slowly made eye contact, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. Ren’s hand rose into Hux’s view, slowly turning to an obscene gesture.

Hux kissed that smile.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. I DID IT. I need a nap.
> 
> \-----  
> I promote this loveliness at [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
